A Woman All Her Own
by Gray2Woman1Warrior
Summary: A shall we date: ninja love fanfic for Sasuke Sarutobi. The otome game MC is not the main character so this will be Sasuke / oc ;) she is a foreigner in japan, being from france she has many cultural differences. Some are offended, feelings straned and romance is born hope you like it! Rated mature for lemon lime and all around sexual tension...or was it attention? ;3
1. Prologue

Soo I'm typing this on my phone lol I hope it all come out okay.. this is a story for Shall We Date: Ninja Love because I am in love with Sasuke Sarutobi! XD he is such a sweatie! Alright so I will give the MC a name and she will not be the main character. Just for the sake of my sanity please bare with me...there is a method to what appears to be my madness I swear :) Now the princess will be named Yukia just for kicks, if you have suggested name that could be better I implore you, let me know. I am always up for advice and constructive criticism. That's what makes a good author good right? Anyways. The main character will be a foreigner from Europe named Silvera "Gray" Spycher ( sorry french teacher lol the first name I thought of for obvious reasons I suppose) :P Again if you have a better suggestion please tell me.

Silver a is an average looking young woman with long wavey golden hair and beautiful bright hazel eyes. She is not very tall at 5'3" on a good day lol she is an excellent cook. Her father is the captain of the musketeers ( the kings royal guard) in his prime when the king takes an unusual fancy to Silvera. She pays the king no serious mind til he makes her his personal chef at the ripe age of fifteen. The people of France are angry at the selfish, spiteful, handsome, and sadistic king for leaving them in poverty for so long and neglecting to even distribute proper food (unspoiled). Her father takes notice that the king is purposely putting Silvera in positions where she has no choice but to see his majesty and he can watch her. Her father Pierre is increasingly uncomfortable with the obsession the king has for his daughter, but with the oath he took to protect and guide the king as he grew into a man (became king at the age of twelve is now eighteen and she is fifteen) Pierre can do nothing but try and steer her away from the king and try to convince the king away from her. Silvera is completely aware of it all and does her best to avoid the king and the other suitors that chase her when her father isn't looking. Her mother having died giving birth to her, Pierre did the best he could to be both loving and strict, defending her from hormonal boys with every intention of taking her away. Silvera loves her father and would do anything to make him happy. She sees the stress of the king and the people weighting her father down from the strong man he is to a tired and worn old looking man. Since she was young he had taught her to fight, in more ways than one. Defend your morals, defend your loved ones, defend your self.

Now for the sake of actually having a story I will let her explain the rest as it comes up in the story as this is only the prologue. Do not fret my fellow fanatics because I will update the story in the a short while, as it has already come to life in my head. ALSO! you can expect that I will post about other otome games I have played or can get screenshots and requests for. I will warn you all now though! They will be mature! As in WARNING FOR ANYONE THAT DOEA NOT LIKE OR READ FLUFF/SMUT/SEXUAL SITUATIONS! You have been warned.

If you do not wish to read things like that but still like my writing I will consider requests of mild content for most genres and characters.

Thank you! And please enjoy the creative works brought about by voltage and redone by gree.

****I DO NOT OWN SHALL WE DATE: NINJA LOVE OR ANY CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM IT. Silver a is my own character and so is her father Pierre and the king of France portrayed. I will call him Louis but only because that seemed to be a running theme for the French monarchy.


	2. The Princess Revealed

**Chapter 1!**

The start is the beginning of the Otome Game and I apologize...but I will not be following the dialogue for the game because it does allow the user to choose and I don't have that option (and I couldn't remember that much if I tried .). So, please bear with me on that.

-AND this is the KEY: *thoughts*, "Dialogue", and _sound_.

Here we find our fair maiden on her way to the shrine you choose your ninja bodyguard at. The MC/Princess will choose her guy and then Silvera my OC will end up with Sasuke...how you ask? ;3 Just keep reading and find out my friend! Oh! And please don't forget that the French language does NOT have the '_th_' sound so when you read it in your head try to make it sound more like a 'z' okay? I will try to remember to translate at the end, but if I forget! I am using the Babylon translator system for words and phrases I can't remember, so if you're intent on understanding and I sketch out please 1. Let me know and 2. Look on search Babylon translator on Google to find the free online translator. If you do that and find that something is incorrectly translated PLEASE let me know so I can fix it. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well, so don't hold back! THANK YOU!

The Princess Revealed!

The sun is shining; the clouds are all white and barely one in sight. Today is going very well. I can't help but grin to myself as I make my way up the long path to the shrine/temple the villagers told me about early this morning. *I've been traveling for a while now haven't I...? Hmmm…I wander how Papa is…* I look around the path at the scenery with interest and excitement. "Almost there."

_snap. rustle. rustle._

*hmmm...* A small smile tugs at my lips and I almost can't contain it. Continuing on my way, I kept my senses sharp and my body balanced each step in case whoever or whatever comes at me. _rustle. rustle._ I shoot a careful side glance in the direction of the sound only to catch a small glimpse of and orange streak retreating into the trees. *Interesting…* I giggle to myself and continue on to the temple unbothered. As I take the last step up the stairs and finally enter the shrine I hear a soft humming and see a woman walking with a basket of baked goods. Instantly I put together a list in my head; *Sugar, Flower, Milk…* it trailed off as she stopped and looked at me, her voice sweet and gentle as she inquired to me. "Oh! Hello there! Are you here to receive a blessing?" I held in my amused laugh and settled for a small chuckle. "No thanks. Just passing through and thought I would see what I could on my way…" I saw her face contort as she tried to place my accent and chuckled again. "I'm French if that's what you're wondering." She jumped slightly at my comment and blushed bashfully. "I'm sorry for my rudeness miss…?" Brightening up at her manners and lack of attitude at my nationality I answered her cheerfully, "Ah! Pardon my manners, my name is Silvera Spycher…but…you ma petite can call me Gray." She giggled at my antics and my smile only grew. "Well Gray, you can call me Yukia. I would be happy to show you around if you'd like?" I nodded and walked over to her. "Yes, that would be nice. Not many people seem too keen on my being a foreigner…but those that did not mind were kind to me." I could feel my smile falter a little as she frowned. "That's no good. Why would they mind something like that?" *what on earth…? Does she live under a rock?*

Surprised, I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a once over. *She must never leave this shrine…protected from the outside world inside sacred walls…* A sad smile crossed my lips, "Ah Cheri…many people do not take well to outsiders. Our customs are very different, so different that I have to smile and almost never speak at times to not be harassed or chased away." I gave a short laugh and stepped back to twirl around," Even my clothes are so different I had to adapt and include some Japanese pieces or I would be completely ignored by a good many people here or attract the wrong kind of people." As I spoke her eyes traveled to my attire and widened. "Oh. I see…" Sporting a white Romanic and Greek styled knee length skirt and cut off tank top shirt covered partially in gleaming armor pieces, I had included black fishnet underneath and took a yellow and orange kimono with an intricate butterfly and flower pattern that I fancied and cut it off to stop mid-thigh with the fishnet and hemmed it. A light gray-silver obi tie fashioned in a neat tight little bow with plenty of excess hanging to flow in the breeze. I had taken the majority of my intricate silver armor off so I would fit in better, so it's nicely wrapped and hidden away in the bag hanging across my semi large chest to hang snugly to my fairly wide hip and tight round bum. My long wavy gold hair with two or three small random braids in the front with a few small green beads in them and a small group of three feathers attached to one of them framed my lightly copper tanned skin and bright hazel eyes. *Sheesh…she doesn't have to stare so long…*

I averted my eyes from her and she started slightly noticing my discomfort. "Sorry! You sure do look different…" She gave me another once over and said," But I wouldn't say it looks bad…interesting maybe? I wish I had confidence like yours! And your eyes and hair, they're so unique…maybe people are just a little intimidated by you?" *Really…? I like this girl!* I blink before grinning and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as we started walking further into the temple, "That just might be it! Thank you! You're one of the few people I've met that actually seem to not mind my odd behaviors." I could in no way stop the grin that crept onto my features. "Perhaps you are as unique in the world as I? Hm? " Giving her a side glance, I saw the blush rising on her face. *Oh la la! C'est très mignon!* The grin on my face brightening as we kept moving forward and she started explaining about the temple and shrine.

I felt her stop short as we reached the main chamber. *This belongs to her grand-père yes? Seems he has company…* I glance over and see she is as lost as I am. I nod to her and turn to walk out, *it is not my business to meddle in…*, but she catches my sleeve before I can get more than a step. The words on the other side of the room are muffled, but clear as day to me and what I hear shocks me as I glance down at her and catch her staring back at me in complete shock. The doubt in her eyes was evident as she stared back at me, then someone cleared their throat and we both cringed a little. *Zut alors! Caught sneaking around is the most embarrassing!* We turn to look at the men standing just a short ways from us, one of them glaring at me seeming more than ready to strike me down. *He must be a ninja…* Yukia and I share a glance laughing nervously to each other before straightening up and bowing to them," I am very sorry grandpa. I know no one was supposed to be in here…I was just showing our guest around and explaining about the temple and shrine…please forgive me." I stop the smile that has my face twitching and hid inside my long hair as I speak my own language to emphasize my being unknowledgeable about the culture and customs of this country. "Ah! J'ai beaucoup désolé! I did not realize no one was supposed to be here when I asked about the uses of the temple and shrine. I am still trying to learn the customs of your country, though…not many people are very accommodating…it is completely my fault. Sil tu plait, do not blame her."

I heard the sharp intake of breath as I finally looked up at the men through the golden waves of my hair, determination and regret in my eyes. The one seeming to be the high monk of the temple and Yukia's grandfather smiled kindly to me. "I understand your difficulty my dear…but…" I watched his face falter as he shoots the other two men a glance," now is not a good time." I glance at Yukia without moving my head and see the doubt and confusion written all over her face. "Oui, I understand completely. However…" I stand and place a hand on Yukia's shoulder," she does not seem to quite understand, so I will leave you to explain yourselves to her. Mademoiselle Yukia, I will be right outside when you are finished." I look her in the eyes with a smile. *Hopefully she will relax a little bit…she seems as lost as I was when I first stepped on the ground of this country.* I give her shoulder comforting pressure before turning and walking outside without another word. I hear her protest, "But…but-wait! Silvera!" I stop at the doorway and glance over my shoulder with a small smile," Eh, you will be alright ma petite. I will still be here when you come out." *Though I feel we will not be able to continue the tour…perhaps even, I will be made to leave…* I turn as I feel my face faltering. *I will at least wait to say goodbye…she deserves that much at least.*

I walk outside and notice a dark haired man with a mask on his face and a beaded string with a feather hanging from his hair, instinctively my hand rose to my own feathers and I give him a small sad smile as I catch his eyes on my way by, nodding to him in greeting before letting him fade from my mind as I found the large tree in the courtyard Yukia and I met under. I look up at it and sigh before sitting beneath it and closing my eyes, the events of the last few months hitting me finally in one fowl swoop as I hold back the tears. My head falls back to bang lightly into the trunk of the tree,* what am I going to do now? How did all of this come down to me papa? Papa…je suis si confus…* I look up at the clear blue sky in despair only to come face to face with two very different looking men. *AH!* I instinctively jump, startled by the close proximity of our faces. "Zut alors, d'où sont-ils venus?!" Startled by my sudden outburst, they both stand back while I stand up and shake my head before looking at them. *More ninja…* they are both rather handsome…they both have the brightest hair I have ever seen, one with red and the other orange. The one with orange hair is the tallest, but he also looks younger, has scars on his cheek and deep gray-blue eyes. The other man has bright, very attractive fiery red hair and a tattoo on his left arm and shoulder, but he has an air of arrogance and superiority about him that completely kills the heat I start feeling for him.

*Zut, I'm staring at them!* I blink and a blush rises as I let a big grin settle on my face before rubbing the back of my head absently," Ah, Bonjour! Je désolé, I did not hear you come up to me." They shared a confused glance before smiling at me," Well I guess that answers our question then doesn't it? This isn't the right woman. ", the red head said before coming forward and reaching an arm around my shoulders. *What the…?* I glance at them both in complete confusion until I feel the man's hand slide across my arm and down to my side before continuing to slide down. *…* I bristle and turn bright red before grabbing his hand and _smack_. The red hand print on his shocked face satisfied me and I stepped away from him before crossing my arms with a huff. The orange haired man doubles over laughing," Goemon, man, I don't think she's interested." The red haired man, now known as Goemon, reached a hand up to the red hand print on his face the shock fading and an irked expression forming. *Uh-oh…maybe I should not have been so brash?*

I glance at him warily and uncross my arms just in case he comes at me, but he spoke instead. "Foreign women, usually they're all over me…" He looks me in the eyes with a new emotion I can only assume as arrogance mixed with approval and determination and a smirk on his face," I kind of like stubborn women more than obedient ones, more of a challenge and…" he gave me a pointed glance before turning away," more satisfying in the end." The look on his face gave away the thoughts going through his head and my eyes widened in shock. *This man is insane! He doesn't really expect me to fall all over him and give myself to him in the end, does he?!* I gave him my best glare and tried to push the blush from my features by imagining myself baking at home," Arrogance is not attractive, you know. You must be très bête if you think for a second I would let you anywhere near me after pulling a stunt like that." He just grins back at me. "So what can we call you? Unless you like random violent foreigner… do you?" I sigh at his attempted humor and shake my head at him. "You are ridiculous, you know that? Besides, it is bad manners to ask for some else's name before giving your own isn't it?" Goemon laughs at my attempt to deflate his ego and I glare at him again. "Hey! You didn't forget about me did you?" The man with orange hair had finally stopped laughing at the glowing hand print on his friend's face before interrupting," I'm Sasuke Sarutobi, what do I call you?" I smile at his absolute sweet expression,* he's so cute! Absolutely adorable! And that hair! Oh la la!*

I blush as all sorts of thoughts swim through my head and without realizing it I end up spacing out with glazed eyes as a dreamy-distracted smile graced my red face," Ah…you can call me Gray…" I blink coming back to the real world with a beat red blush and look up at him as I feel a hand on my face, the heat in my face spreading through my whole body as I meet his steely eyes. *Oh, mon Dieu! He is so handsome, very manly! I've never felt so…in love...oh! Je t'aime! I just want to say it out loud! Je t'aime…je t'aime…* I feel paralyzed as he looked into my eyes, my lips unconsciously parted slightly and a blush rose on his face before he released me quickly. *I'm so hot…this man just looks at me and I melt! Oh je t'aime!* I panic in my head and they seem to notice something as they glance at me with confused faces, "You say something? You're muttering to yourself and you look like you're about to pass out." Goemon wastes no time making it awkward for me,* Oh! I spoke out loud?! Comment embarrassante! He just wants to embarrass me! No way I will let that ass get one over on me!* I close my eyes and relax my face and body,* when did I get so tense?*

I open them and look directly at Goemon," Are you upset you did not get such a reaction? Perhaps you're not as good with women as you thought?" *How on earth did I manage to say that with a straight face!? Oh, mon Dieu! Comment embarrassante!* Keeping the panic in my head under control, I let a satisfied smile on my face as he blushed and looked away stubbornly. I couldn't stop the giggle from my lips if I tried and instantly my eyes widened and my hand clamped over my mouth as he gave me a smug side glance, complete with his arrogant smirk. *Sacre beau! Think fast!* I look over at Sasuke and blurt out quickly," J'ai désolé! You're just very charming…especially your hair…" I blush madly and without realizing it I am dazed again. *Oh…I wonder…* my hand rises automatically and brushes lightly through his smooth orange hair, bringing another dreamy-dazed smile to my face, but I stop myself and blink clearing my head. I pull my hand away blushing like crazy, "Ah...I-I'm sorry!" *Get a hold of yourself!* I apologize and turn away from both men only to find another one standing there with the dark haired man from before.

My face became blank as I stared but my mind was in a flurry,* you have to be kidding me! Oh! How many handsome men are there in one place at the same time?! Oh, I should greet them properly!* I impishly grin and bow to them, "Bonjour!" as I stand up I see the surprise quickly fade from the dark haired man's face and a condescending glare took hold. I sweat drop and give them a nervous laugh,*A regular ray of sunshine...this is going to be interesting…* the other man, the one with white hair smiles through his mask and nods to me. Instantly I brighten up,* oh!* I give him my best smile and nod my head back. They all must have noticed my change in behavior because Goemon complained, Sasuke groaned, the dark haired man and the white haired man just blinked. "She likes you too Kotaro! Man it just isn't my day. This woman..." "Oh man! Now almost everyone's here huh? Goemon, Kotaro, Saizo, and me…I guess we'll be leaving soon…once Hanzo comes back with the princess." I glance back and see Goemon with a sour face and Sasuke looking at me with wistful eyes. *he looks so sad…the princess leaving huh…? I thought so…* The dark haired man, whom I guess to be Saizo, and Goemon scold Sasuke for saying things like that in front of a complete stranger and I let out a giggle at how odd the entire situation was.

I face them all with a sad smile," I don't really know you all…but you seem nice enough to me…and I already sort of know what's going on. Yukia is a nice lady, we met just a short while ago and she was showing me around when we came across some men talking about a ninja war against Oda and her being a princess...she is in shock I suppose, I know I would be." I look over at Saizo and nod, my hand grazing my feathers," That is when I saw you as I was leaving them to discuss everything with her...and I have to say; I am glad that none of you have felt the need to attack me. The serious man inside almost did...that would have ended badly!" They laugh at my antics and Sasuke pats my shoulder. "You really are lucky!" I laugh and smile at them," My papa taught me to fight and defend myself in case an unruly suitor tried to run off with me when he wasn't looking..." *That was so scary...* "Who in their right mind would want to run off with you?" *Goemon...you jerk!* i blush and bristle before walking over and making his face match. _Smack! _"Ah! Dammit woman!" I smile satisfied while Saizo and Kotaro chuckle and Sasuke laughs. Sasuke takes me by surprise when he pats my head and says," Don't worry about him. He's just jealous you're not into him. I'd run off with you anyday!" My face could light up a pitch black room it was so bright. "Ah...no...that is a bad thing you know? Not having my papa's blessing and wisking me away...its happened before..." I sigh and shake my head at the awful memory. *I was so scared...*

"I was lucky my friend from the local bakery noticed because the creep had drugged me to be paralyzed. I was very lucky..." i push the sad feelings away and smile at their curious and unsure glances. Sasuke however seems sad and angry...*Oh...was he so touched?* I rest a hand on his arm and reach into the bag I have and pull out a small but good sized cloth wrapped basket of baked goods I made this morning before I left the cute little house I was offered to stay at for the night. "It is about lunch time...would you like to try something?" The smell of them carried as soon as I untied the cloth keeping them safely in the small basket making my mouth water. "I made them this morning…I like them well enough, but…this country not having the same…take…on baking as mine I am not sure what you will think of them…" I look down a little embarrassed, but smile at them despite that," but you are welcome to them if you would like~" I take one of the small sugar cookies in my hand and put it to my lips," They aren't much more than flower, water, butter and sugar honestly but I have found they taste fantastique with sake (I don't really know seeing as I am not old enough to drink, but we'll just pretend okay? .) ." At that I put the cookie in my mouth and close my eyes as I let it melt. Unlike many people's cookies, mine don't get hard after only a few hours, so the cookie easily crumbles and melts away within a minute. An unknown smile makes its way onto my features as I am reminded of the bakery back home that I learned in. *Oh, Michael if you could see me now…and all of these fine looking men too! You would drool and ogle them with me right?* I open my eyes to see them watching me intently,* Comment embarrassant!* I blush and avoid their eyes, still holding out the basket of cookies though none of them had moved.

Suddenly, Sasuke takes one. "Thanks!" The white haired man, Kotaro, starts towards me and the other two follow. *Oh!* I smile brightly at them," I hope you like them~" They all share a glance before putting them in their mouths to try them. (Kotaro and Saizo remove their masks first of course! ^W^) instantly they're faces are all surprised,* perhaps pleasantly so?* I tilt my head at each of them to try and get a better idea of what they were thinking. Within seconds of that Sasuke has me in the air, holding me by my hips," You are an amazing cook! I should marry you right here!" My body freezes my face heats up and my mind swims at the thought. *_Squeal~_oh mon dieu!* I blink when I hear Saizo comment," I think you broke her." I blush fifty shades (;3) of red and laugh," Oh, no, I am not broken! I am just not so used to being proposed to by such a handsome sweet man in such a fashion-" I catch myself and blush even more, closing my eyes tightly and putting my head down so my hair hides my face. *Zut alors! I am such a-* my thought process, however, were cut off as Yukia and the dark haired man I assume to be Hanzo show up. "Gray!" I glance over at her with a smile on my face and we wave to each other. "Ah! You've settled everything out I see!" Sasuke set me down onto my feet gently as they walk up to us. "So your name is Gray then? That's odd for a girl, even in a foreign country." I blush as Saizo broke up the happy reunion,* what a jerk!*

"My name is Silvera actually…I just prefer Gray. It's what everyone has taken to calling me for years, so I suppose it just stuck…and…" I look at him pointedly, gesturing to my curvy body," I am obviously not a girl. Clearly I am a woman, twenty one years young in fact…" I trail off as I feel them all staring at me,* Not again…* Sasuke breaks the awkwardness though, thankfully," Silvera? Silvera…Silvera. They both suit you, I think. Though, Gray is shorter and easier to say, Silvera sounds better rolling off of the tongue!" I blush more and grin at him,* He really is so open and carefree…* "Ah! Tres bien, I am glad that someone thinks so kindly of me. Merci!" Yukia giggles and I glance at her confusion clear on my face," Did I say something wrong? I think I pronounced that all right…" I trail off as I think,* I did say that all right…didn't I?* I snap out of it when they all chuckle at me and blush madly trying to figure out what I did that was so funny," Ohhh, zut alors! What did I do? I'm so confused…" I blink as a hand lands on my head and look up to its owner,* Sasuke…* the sun catches his face just right,* Oh la la! He's so handsome! Je t'aime Sasuke…* I feel my lips part slightly and he smiles down at me. I blush more and grin back at him before looking a Yukia. "So you will be leaving with them then…?" The cheerful mood fades away and I feel Sasuke's hand fall to my shoulder before lightly pulling me into him. I glance back to see the serious faces of the others and the almost sad look on Sasuke's face. "Yes…unfortunately it can't be helped…" Yukia looks down and all of the men look at her, saddened, when suddenly she perks up and looks at me," You! You can come with us can't you?" I blink in surprise and stare at her,* she is completely serious…! I could I suppose, but I don't think they would want me to. It sounded like they were off on some dangerous war escapade…* my thoughts drifted and I looked at her hopeful face, my heart swelled,* I have no choice…*

"I will go." I look at her seriously and hear protests from behind me and a cheer from Sasuke," she would only get in the way." *Saizo* "She would be a pain in the ass!" *But of course, Goemon.* "She could get seriously injured or worse, princess." *Kotaro…I didn't know you cared~ ^w^* "Yes! There is still hope for me!" *Sasuke…* I blush at that, but keep my face serious. "You did not let me finish. I will go…only if you deem it okay Monsieur Hanzo." I look him in the eyes as the commotion behind me settles, "I of course can cook, but I have also been trained to defend myself since I was a child. Papa felt better knowing I could handle myself..." I sigh and hand the basket of cookies to Yukia,*Oh! That's right!* "I almost forgot! You can have some if you would like~ they seemed to like them well enough, I even got a proposal!" I blush and laugh nervously rubbing the back of my head again. Hanzo shakes his head about to say something when Yukia shouts in surprise. Everyone looks at her worried but laughs when they see a half-eaten cookie in her hand. I blink and giggle at her response," Hanzo, if she doesn't go then I won't go! If anything I will be more comfortable in such a new environment, especially given the circumstances…and she can cook!" He glances at her, sighs and looks back at me," Alright…you can come, but for the trip to Iga you will not be accompanying her due to possible threats. Princess, pick one of these men as your guard for the journey to Iga."

When she says nothing we all glance at her to find she has eaten about a fourth of the cookies in the basket and was, in fact, not even paying attention. I giggle and feel the hold Sasuke has on me shifted slightly. *Hm?* I glance up at him and see that he is looking at me with a grin on his face as he leans down and whispers in my ear," I would be happy to escort you to Iga if the princess doesn't choose me." My body heats up as I feel his breath tickle my skin and his voice echo in my head, new fantasies cross my mind as I blush and shake my head to clear it. He chuckles at me quietly and his hand lightly grips the fabric of my kimono-look-a-like-cut off-jacket thing. My lips twitch as a smile threatens to break free when Hazo finally got Yukia's attention on the task at hand.

"Now princess, please choose from these four men." Hanzo points to the four ninjas behind me. I go to step away from Sasuke but he grabs my obi belt and stops me. *What the-* I glance up at him as he pulls me back to him and my lips part slightly," Where do you think you're going?" I blush as he leans forward slightly and grins. *He has a tres bon smile…* I blink and turn my attention back to Yukia and her decision while he pulls me flush against his manly body.

"hmm…" She looked at all of the men once, except Sasuke of course because he was holding onto me *_swoon_*, but I caught her eyes lingering for a moment longer on one specifically…and a plan forms deviously in my head. *I know exactly how to help ease the gravity of the situation!* I smile sweetly and give her a little push in the right direction, "Kotaro, what is your reason for coming here?" Everyone turns their gaze on me as he answers, "To protect the princess, with my very life if needed." I smile,* such devotion! Passion for all that he does.* as Yukia starts to pick a man, Hanzo interrupts her. "We did not come here to die! We came so that we may live! Do not forget that!" I blink, slightly stunned by the passion from such a seemingly frigid man, and smile in admiration. "That was très inspirational, Monsieur Hanzo. I am even touched. Now Yukia! You were going to say something?" she blushes and looks down," I will go with Kotaro." *Jackpot!* I grin to myself and feel a tug on my obi tie, so I look up a Sasuke, "Looks like you get to come with me after all!" A blush works its way to my face,* Oh! Why is he so irresistible?*

I feel his arm wrap around my waist and suddenly my feet aren't touching the ground," _gasp!_ (Think of the sound you make when you're unexpectedly lifted up . It's a hard sound to pinpoint! TT_TT) "S-Sasuke! Hey! What are you doing?!" I can feel my body heat up to match the bright red on my face. "Hey princess, I'll take care of your friend all the way to Iga, so don't worry about her! Okay?" *...!* "You say that so casually! Do not forget we are at war here! Innaproriate relations will not be acceptable!" I sweat drop at Hanzo's outburst,* he can't be serious…does he really think so little of me…of Sasuke…? Does he even realize what he is saying!?*

I can feel the irritation seeping from my pores as I glare at Hanzo unexpectedly. "How dare you think so little of a woman you don't even know! I hear you are a man of high stature? It obviously has not taught you manners! In my country woman are not treated so audaciously unless they are a criminal or a low class whore! (POSSIBLY NOT ACCURATE, I am just creating my own version of France at this point lol bear with me please!) …Is that how you see me Monsieur Hanzo…?" I look him in the eyes and stand firm. "It is my belief that a woman should only ever have relations as such with the man they are to marry!" My face heats up as embarrassment sets in and hot tears threaten to break free. *Is that all they see me as...?* He looks shocked and embarrassed as he stumbles over his words," I-I-That's not…I d-didn't mean it like that!" He reaches out to touch me and I shy away, pushing myself further into Sasuke's very solid chest. Sasuke looks down at me and smiles sweetly before whispering in my ear, "Don't mind him, he's just up tight and over bearing. You're too bashful and innocent to be a...whore." A bright blush covers my face and I bow my head to hide it.

"Man Lord Hanzo…you really don't have a way with women." *Goemon…do you really have any room to talk?* I glance at him and he seems taken back at my appearance. *I must look awful…* "Hey! Why don't you guys…just stop picking on her!" Yukia scolds them as I hide my face behind my hair for the millionth time today. *She really isn't very threatening is she? Like a wet kitten…* a small smile takes over my lips. Sasuke holds me tighter to his firm warm body and finally gets a word in to Hanzo now that I've relaxed a little. "Lord Hanzo! Silvera is a gorgeous woman from a foreign country that has been nothing but accepting of us and our ways, shouldn't we try to understand her as well before we assume? She hasn't given any indications of being that kind of woman, she even smacked Goemon when he got all handsey! She deserves more than judgment don't you think?"

The happy feeling that sparked in my chest at Sasuke's actions started to make itself known as an undeniable heat spread through my stomach. Hanzo hung his head shamefully and bowed deeply," I misunderstood your actions Miss Gray…please…I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive my incredible ignorance…" The sound of a man apologizing always is hard to watch. *Men and their pride and honor…* I look at him and my heart breaks," Please stand tall Monsieur Hanzo…I have been deeply hurt and surprised by your words, but watching a man having such pride with his head bowed to me just does not seem right. Your actions were shameful, but not unforgivable under the circumstances. You did not know…and that is the only reason I can say this so lightly – you are forgiven Monsieur Hanzo, but if you insult me so greatly again…you may just end up worse off than Monsieur Goemon…" I hear a snicker from Sasuke and a snort from Saizo. " Man, you got him good!" "I had been meaning to ask Goemon about the glowing hand print on his face…but that is obvious in light of recent events...it's very rare for him to have such bad luck with women." I giggle and Goemon groans while everyone snickers at him "Will all of you just shut up! Aren't we here for a reason! Ninja vs. Oda remember! Can we get going already?!"

It makes me grin to see him all worked up, but then Kotaro walks over and rests a hand on my head making me blush slightly. "You are a very interesting person." I blink and grin," I feel like that was a back handed complement…should I be offended or elated?" I chuckle and smile as a small bit of color makes itself known on his cheeks. "Do not worry Monsieur Kotaro, I will take it positively until told otherwise, okay?" He nods at me and goes over Yukia, whom by now seems a little…*is she jealous of me and Kotaro's moment?* I blink in surprise at her puffed out cheeks,* she is definitely pouting! Oh la la!* I grin at her and, after motioning at her and Kotaro together, give her the universal good luck sign: two thumbs up. "Oh! And you can keep the cookies! You seem to like them a lot, so when we get where we're going I'll definitely have to make more." She blushed like mad, but nodded anyways and then we were all off.

Sasuke had put me down a while ago upon my request, but I should have considered the distance and the weather we were traveling in before I did that. I sigh and force myself forward while the hot sun continues to beat me down. My skin had become accustom to being exposed to the sun not long after I got here *not before I got burned so bad I could barely move, good thing I adapted quickly* I reach out hand ease myself against a tree to rest for a moment. *This heat is still so unbearable…? I suppose there is no helping it then…* as I come out of my thoughts after deciding to finally start stripping layers of clothing, namely the long sleeved kimono that was holding in all of my body heat and making me feel like I am cooking myself, I feel a hand on my chin and look up at Sasuke. "You can tell me when you're tired you know. I won't think any less of you for it." I blush at being caught acting stubborn,* Zut! Comment embarrassante! I might as well be honest with him…" I sigh as I catch his warm steel colored eyes and give a small smile. "I am still not completely used to the climate of your country…it is much warmer here than it is in France and the sun seems to be more potent as well." He blinks once and grins at me mischievously," Why didn't you just say so?" Before I knew it he had me on his back and we seemed to fly through the forest and swing on the trees. *Zut alors! What is this?!* I blink, my confusion plain to see, but relax as I feel the cool air rush around us. "Mmmm…that feels nice…" I close my eyes and relax against his broad muscular shoulders and grin,* He is really built! Ohhh I have never been so attracted to anyone before…and he's so kind, he leaves everything out in the open.* I blush at the thought of him confessing his love for me,* wouldn't that be nice…" I give a heavy sigh," but that is just wishful thinking, no?"

Sasuke as though having heard me think out loud, looks back at me and smiles," You're really beautiful you know. I got a little jealous when Goemon tried touching you, but then you just turned him down flat. I knew…I knew in my heart you were the woman for me. I wanted to beat some sense into Hanzo for being so inconsiderate and rude to you...calling you a...it made my blood boil, but you didn't shy away from me, you turned to me for comfort. I had to give it to you...because I am in love with you..." *Zut alors! Zut alors! Zut alors! Can he read my mind?!* I blink rapidly and blush a hundred shades of red. Suddenly we aren't moving anymore and Sasuke set me on my feet," Even if you don't feel the same…I'll still feel this way. It's your decision." He reaches out and lays his hand on my cheek and I close my eyes and lean into it. *His hands are so big…! He is young yes...but definitely a man!* "Mmmm…" I blush and look up at his reaction to my sudden and completely embarrassing moan. He had a small bit of color dust across his cheeks and a grin on his face. "That's not a no…" I smile; turning my head I kiss the palm of his hand, keeping my eyes on his. The blush on his face darkens, but the grin on his face just gets bigger. "Definitely not a no!" I laugh a little and look around. We ended up at a river. *Oh bon! Now I can at least cool down a little…*

I glance at him and blush, gesturing to me taking off the kimono. " Would you mind if I…? It would be a lot easier for me if I didn't have to wear this." He blinks at me in surprise but grins mischievously again and came forward," Oh, absolutely! I can help with that!" Startled I blush and step back, waving my hands in front of me to deter him," Oh! I can do it! I just did not want-"but it was too late and he had reached out, pulling the bow undone and removing the silver-gray obi that held the kimono together. My kimono fell open and he got a good look at the outfit I had on underneath. "Zut alors! " I blush and look to the side to avoid his wandering eyes. *I am not self-conscious…but…I feel like I need his approval...* I glance at him from the corner of my eyes, but notice he wasn't even looking at me and his face was serious. I turn and look at where he was to see a man with long green hair tied up in a ponytail…and two swords on his hip. I sighed and stepped out of directly between them. *might as well not be in the way…* I turn to the man and smile, "Bonjour monsieur! Can I help you?" I feel Sasuke step up closer to me and pull me slightly behind him. "Wh-h-hey!? I was just trying to be polite...!" He glanced down at me, "You should be more careful!" he leans down and whispers in my ear, "We don't know him or whether or not he's dangerous!" I blush and look away from him, "I didn't know you either…" He starts and seems to understand, "Ah…I guess that's true…" The man cleared his throat and I peek around Sasuke's large body to grin sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that, I am still new to this country…he just does not want me to get hurt. You don't seem like the kind of man to hurt people at random."

I look him in the eyes and smile,* Soul searching perhaps?* "You look like you are looking for something…might I ask what that is?" He blinks in surprise at my forwardness and blushes as a smile forms on his lips. "Ah! I'm looking for something…someone strong…a challenge, a person that can challenge my skill, but for now I am just training my skill." I giggle and go to walk around Sasuke, but he doesn't let me. I sigh and look at him, his focus completely on the swordsman in front of us. *So focused and serious…it's almost enough to make me worry…almost.* I reach up and pinch his cheek causing him to start and stare at me incredulously. "What was that for?" I grin and giggle, "You were making me nervous with that serious face! A smile much better suits you…" I blush and look back at the swordsman. "So training out here? I can see the appeal in that! There is no one out here to distract you from…" I trail off as I notice his face was flushed and his eyes were in fact completely focused on my clothes. *Uh-oh…not again…* I smile nervously and my hands go to Sasuke's arm instinctively. "Is there something wrong monsieur? I understand my attire is completely strange to people here…but you don't have to stare…!" He blinks and looks at my face with a cheeky grin," Sorry, you can call me Musashi. I didn't mean to stare, it's just…you're the first woman I've seen so…" I sigh and tilt my head while finishing his thoughts," Under dressed?" I reach down and wrap my kimono around myself again," I am not used to the climate…so wearing so many layers of clothing is hard on me." He nods and Sasuke takes my arm and starts to leave, my kimono slipping open and flowing behind me," Well we had better leave you to your training." I chuckle at his jealousy and wave to Musashi who was blushing," It was nice meeting you!" Once we are far enough away he stops pulling me along and just wraps his arms around me. *Wha-?*

"I don't like other men looking at you like that…" He nuzzles his head into the nape of my neck and I can't stop the soft smile from taking over my features as I wrap my arms around him and brush my fingers through his hair. "You were worried?" He nods into my neck and I giggle. "I thought you would choose an older man…" *what, so that's it?* I pull him up and cup his face in my hands so he would look me in the eye. "Je t'aime. I don't want another random man to hold me like this…" He smiles and wrapped his arms around me tighter, pulls me flush against his toned body. *I can feel his muscles…* I blush and my lips part slightly, inviting him to claim them. His eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips and back before he finally leans down and our lips finally meet. *_bells and fireworks_* I lean into him more and pull his face closer to mine, successfully deepening the kiss as his tongue slides across my lip and his hands roam my curves. I let him in and our tongues dance and glide over one another and in a passionate wave I moan as his thumbs graze my hip bones through the fishnet. We pull apart and a blush stains my face as he grins at me and my eyes flicker from him to the side and back. "We should probably rest for the night. There is a cave right over there." I look at the sky and realize it's getting dark. I nod at him and follow him into the mentioned cave.

I slipped off the kimono and felt his eyes wandering as I folded it neatly and pulled a blanket out of my bag. I unfolded the blanket and laid it on the floor of the cave before using my kimono as a pillow as I lay on my back. I glance over at him to see him grinning before he starts stripping. I blush brightly and blink, confused, before I suddenly feel him next to me so close our exposed skin grazes over each other. My blush darkens as his arms circle around me and his head rests on my chest, using it as his pillow before his bare legs slide over mine. One of my hands slides through his hair while the other rests on his lower back, sliding from side to side in small circles. *C'est très embarrassant…but…it feels so right…* I catch a smile on his face as he lifts his head and looks up at me.

"Don't be too surprised if I assault you in the middle of the night, okay?"

*maybe I would let you…maybe I want you to…*

I blush brighter and catch his eyes; my body freezes and gets hot. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his breathe dance across my skin as his lips ghost over my exposed collarbone. My hands twitch and I feel myself pulling him closer. I hear a light chuckle as he seems to notice my reactions and leans up to my face, our noses just touching. "Maybe you want me to?" *there he goes reading my mind again!* I smile and laugh a little as I pull him into a kiss, suckling his bottom lip before it turns deep and passionate, I feel his hands slide from my stomach to my hips and grip them tightly, massaging them before sliding up my sides to just under my breasts, the fishnet the only thing keeping his hands from completely touching my skin as his fingertips slip under my high cut shirt and ghost across my breasts. A very audible moan escapes and I break the kiss for air, turning my head to the side, all thought process gone as pleasure begins to swell in my chest. "Oh…your breasts are so sensitive!" He grins, squeezing them lightly and eliciting a moan from my lips as I blush and avoid his gaze. "Ah…y-you don't have to say it like that…!" One of his hands slips up and catches my chin, pulling my gaze back to him. "I want to love you and make you the happiest woman in the world. I won't do anything you aren't ready for…" His are eyes glassy and clouded, but held honesty and determination. "I will wait for you if I have to Silvera."

*He would stop now if I ask him to…*

He leaned in and kissed me chastely and I arch into the hand on my breast. I felt his hand press into my breast and his thumb run over my now erect nub through the fishnet and I gasp. He takes the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and trace its outline, his hand slid from my face; his fingers lightly running along the skin on my neck and finally stopping at the top of my shirt. We pull apart to breath and he grins down at me," You're so sensitive…can I…do you want to-" *it is my choice…he said it is my choice and that he would wait for me…* I lean up and capture his lips with mine while my hands slide along his back. *His skin is so smooth; even with all of the scars…he is more amazing the longer I am with him. I believe him…I trust him completely.*

I let my hands slide all the way down his back to his loincloth…and right past it. He pulls back and takes a deep breath before staring down at my blushing face grinning up at him. "Surprise you, did I?" I let my fingertips graze the soft flesh of his firm ass before cupping it with my hand and giving it a nice firm grope. I watch a light blush dust across his face as he grins down at me. "I'll have to take that as a definite yes because there is no way I can stop myself now!" He leans back into a kneeling position and pulls me up to his body lifting my shirt over my head as I went. I blush brightly in embarrassment but keep my eyes on his face to see his reaction. "I have not done this before, so I don't really know much…but…women…they do like to talk no matter what country they are from. Also…I hope you understand that…I am not doing this lightly…Je t'aime, mon ami, I do not intent to let you go when this is all over." He chuckles and his hands land on my shoulders before sliding down my arms, taking the fishnet with them, as he gazes into my eyes lovingly. "I don't plan on going anywhere you aren't, so you have nothing to worry about. I will always be there to protect you…and love you." His face got closer and a little more serious. "No other man is allowed to look at you this way and touch you the way I do." He gives me a cheeky smile and I melt as his hands finally drag the net to stop at my hips. *I feel like I should cover myself…no man has ever seen me this way…not even papa.*

My mind clears as I watch Sasuke take in my half naked form. "Beautiful. You're just so beautiful…how did I get this lucky?" His hands slide from my hips to my tight bottom and lift me up into his lap as he shifts us so we are in a new position. With his hands still holding my ass I am now hovering just above his lap on my knees. He squeezes and kneads my bum, bringing an odd sort of warmth to my lower stomach. "Ah…no other man will ever make me feel the way you do…Mmm I won't let any other see me this way." I moan and attach my lips to his neck; nipping, sucking, and running my tongue over the exposed flesh until I reach his Adams apple. His hands twitch and pull my body down to his lap allowing me to feel his excitement…_gasp_…the heat in my stomach increasing and I feel a new kind of wetness down below. *It's natural…* I lightly run my tongue over it before attaching my lips to it and sucking on it, nipping here and there. "Nnn…" Sasuke groans and I feel encouraged so I gently move my hips against his. "Ah!" He moans out and I glance at his face to see him open his eyes and stare at me in surprise. "Women gossiping has never been such a good thing…" I giggle and he lets out a low growl. The next thing I know I'm on my back and he has one of my breasts at his mouth. "I am going to make you mine and mine alone." His mouth envelopes the pert little nub and my head rolls to the side as my back and chest arch into him, one hand moving from beneath me to cup my other breast; fondling it and rolling the nipple in his fingers as the other gently kneads my firm bum. "Oh...Ah…Nnn!" *Oh! They never said it would be so…!*

I tangle my hands in his hair while he switches his mouth to my other breast removing his other hand from my round ass the abandoned breast, giving it the same treatment. "Ah...Ah!" he bites down on my breast before sucking and licking it to sooth the pain, leaving a love bite right next to my nipple. He grins up at me and his hands work on sliding off the rest of my clothes. *Ah! I feel so exposed!* my body shudders and heats up everywhere his hands touch and I close my eyes, my head lolling to the side. "You don't have to be embarrassed." My eyes snap open and land on his face. *Is that…?!* "You're the most beautiful woman in the world…so don't be embarrassed when I'm with you, okay?" I feel my mind go blank as my eyes slowly travel down his body…*Oh my! It is!* I face has never been hotter than this very second. "Like what you see? It's kind of weird when you stare though…" My eyes snap up to Sasuke's blushing face. "It's just…I've never seen one so…beautiful before…" His hands grip my arms and he gives me a look I can only call hurt and confused. *He doesn't think…? Oh!* I giggle and explain," The men that used to chase me around, my suitors as you will…they all wanted to be separated from the rest in hopes I would choose them over the others. They wanted to satisfy me as only a man can…but I refused. None of them were ever right for me; either too stuck up or just plain ignorant. Some of them showed up naked in front of my balcony window at night…so I have seen many men, but you are by far the most handsome, kind, and...well endowed…"

I catch his face in my hands and look into his eyes," I never liked any of them…their attitudes were as horrendous as their manners and hygiene! Je t'aime, that is all that you will ever have to remember." He looks like he is thinking as his hands cover mine on his face. "What does that mean? Jeh-tem? You say it a lot." I smile as my thumb runs along his bottom lip and I look into his eyes. "It means…I. Love. You. I love you." His eyes spark and he captures my lips with his own, his hands move down to caress my thighs. I smile into the kiss and let my hands slide through his smooth orange hair. One of his hands slides to my core and slips through my folds as the other moves to my neck to run through my hair. _Gasp_. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and slide it over my own. His finger slides into me and I moan into him feeling the stretching of my insides. He breaks the kiss for air," Nnn…you're so tight. This is going to hurt you if I don't…" He slips another finger into me causing me to wince and groan, closing my eyes.

They move in and out of me twisting and stretching my insides as I moan and find my hips moving with them, a coil tightening in the pit of my stomach. I hear him chuckle and look up at him watching me squirm under his touch. He has a smile on his face as he adds another finger and I groan again arching my hips into his hand as his fingers work inside me. "You're so beautiful…" he takes my lips again as his fingers leave me, only to be replaced by something bigger. "I'm sorry about this…" he whispers before I feel myself being filled by what can only be his impressive girth. My eyes burn with tears threatening to spill out, but Sasuke kisses them away. *It's such a strange kind of pain…* "Silvera…?" I look at him and smile. *He's so worried…* I lean up and kiss him chastely, trying to get accustomed to the feel of him inside me. He runs his hands along my thighs caressing them all the way to my tight bottom and groping it. "MmmNn…" He kisses my neck and my back arches into him. I move my hips a little to find out if we can continue and pleasure rolls through my body I moan. "Ah!"

His head rests at the nape of my neck and he groans into my skin as he pushes the rest of his hot member into me. I cling to him as another jolt runs through my body. He sighs and moans, "You're so tight Silvera, I don't know if I can hold myself back…but I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. I hate to see you cry." I smile despite the crippling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Je t'aime, Sasuke. I am yours, take me how you please." I rotate my hips once and he groans, gripping my hips and sliding in and out of me slowly at first before picking up speed. "Ah. Ah! Ah…" he pounds into me and all I can do is hold onto him. He slides one hand down under my thigh and lifts my leg up to his shoulder, holding it up and pushing himself it deeper. Out of nowhere he hits one spot that makes me shout," S-Sasuke! Ah! R-right there!" He complies with ease, obviously still holding back, so I do the only thing I can think of; moan his name. "Ah…S-sasuke! Oh! Ah…ah…Sasuke!" His pace picks up and becomes more aggressive as he lifts my body into his arms so he can pull me down into him while he pounds into me. "Ah!" He takes one of my breasts into his mouth and suckles it before I finally can't hold it in anymore," Ah…I-I don't think-Ah!" He releases my breast and takes my lips instead. I bite and suck on his bottom lip as it finally hits me like a tsunami and I release, my walls tightening around him coaxing his release as well. "Silvera!" He thrusts a few more times before setting me down gently and lying next to me on the blanket. I smile and kiss his cheek as he closes his eyes. "Mmm…Silvera, you are amazing." I giggle and feel him twitch inside of me. "Oh!" I start having forgotten he hasn't pulled himself out yet.

"Mmmm…you sure are eager for more aren't you?" I blush and poke his cheek. "We have a long ways to go tomorrow and I already feel like jelly. How do you expect me to travel if I can't walk?" He laughs and grins at me as he rolls on top of me. "I'll carry you of course! I'll take good care of you Silvera!" He kisses me lightly before pulling himself out of me eliciting moans from both of us and resting his head on my chest. "Mmmm, you're so warm Silvera…" I smile and run my ringers through his hair soothingly. "Where I grew up, it was a lot cooler than here and the winters here don't seem to last near as long either. My body is accustomed to keeping me warm…now I can warm you as well mon ami~" I feel him place a kiss on my chest before I fall into a deep sleep, a smile on my face all the while.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and a weight on my chest and arms around me. I look down and see Sasuke smiling up at me. "Good morning!" I giggle and kiss his forehead, "Bonjour, mon ami!" He hugs me tighter and captures my lips. "I love the sound of your voice when I wake up." I blush and grin at him. "Oui, I love waking up to your arms around me. It makes my heart swell with happiness!" I giggle as he cheers to himself. "Yes! I'm going to wake up like this every day if I can!" I look around the cave and see the sun starting to come up outside. *We will have to leave soon…* A heavy feeling sinks in as I realize we can't stay like this forever. He notices my down look and sighs," We have to head to Iga soon…" *Always in my head!* I smile at him and kiss him briefly before trying to stand and almost failing. Sasuke laughs and helps me stand," I'll carry you the rest of the way." I blush and shake my head," I just need to give myself time to…get used to the sore feelings…" He lifts me off the ground with ease," Aww, but I was looking forward to it! Having you in my arms for hours! I'm enjoying the monopoly I have over you…" I giggle and he set me down, still supporting my body so I don't fall. "I should probably help you get dressed…" He blushes and looks at our piles of clothes, something seeming to click in his head," Oh! I've been meaning to ask Silvera…what are these?" He leans down and picks something up.

My face burns red as I realize what it is,* Oh! I forgot I wore those! Comment embarrassant!* He holds my dainty little underwear in front of his face and grins. "I noticed them, barely, last night, but I didn't want to ruin the mood." I chuckle nervously and twirl a strand of hair in my fingers," Well…you see…that is what the people in my country wear under their clothes to cover the…important…parts of the body." He laughs and plays with them a little," They were a surprise, but they sure are a turn on…thinking of you wearing these under everything! Its a tease for sure!" He looks over at me bashfully and grins," Think you can handle another round?" I blush wildly and laugh. *So much energy! I am going to be sore all the time at this rate!* I reach out and grab my underwear; I give them a short glance before jumping into his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist. "As long as it's with you…I am ready anytime any place." I give him a lusty gaze while blushing," any position…" He grins and slides himself inside me causing me to groan at the sore feeling and the pleasure. "You're still so tight!" He settles me down on the blanket and grins as he starts thrusting into me wildly. "Ah! S-so much e-energy! Ah…" He chuckles and kisses me passionately," That's just one of the perks~" He pounds into me and finally flips me onto my stomach, pulling my hips in the air and entering me from behind. "Oh! Ah! S-sasuke! Ah! Sasuke!" His one arm snakes up my tummy to my breasts and grips one tightly. "Ah! Nnnn…" His other hand remains on my hip pulling me back into his quick thrusts. My release comes quickly and I feel myself clench around him again milking his hot seed. We both moan loudly. "Sasuke!" "Silvera, god, you're so amazing!"

I blush as he leans over my back placing kisses along my spine and every scar he can find. He nuzzles into my soft skin and I feel him smile. "I love the feeling of being inside you! So warm and tight…" My face heats up and I hang my head. *It's so embarrassing when he says it out loud!* A hand touches my chin and I look back at him, still embarrassed. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about…" He kisses me deeply and pulls out of me, earning moans from both of us. "This is going to be a long walk…" He laughs at my optimism and pulls me to my feet. "Let's get dressed and have something to eat before we head out." I nod and kiss his jawline. "That sounds wonderful!"

Once we both have our clothes on and our things packed Sasuke suddenly stops me from going out of the cave and puts his yellow scarf over my shoulders. "I don't want to get you in trouble with Hanzo and him make you leave…so this way I can leave as many marks as I want and he won't see them…" I smile and kiss him sweetly. "He couldn't make me leave you if he tried. But I appreciate the thought and gesture. I will be proud to wear it! Though you could just tell him we plan to marry when this is all over...couldn't you?" He laughs as he hugs me close and lifts my feet off of the ground as he spins me. "Of course! He couldn't be too mad at that, right?" I giggle and he stops spinning. Holding me to him, he gazes lovingly at me before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. I smile before I realize he is making his way to my neck. "_Gasp_, Sasuke! What are you-Mmmm…" He nips and sucks at one spot coaxing a moan from my throat. I feel his hand tilt my head to the side giving him more access and holding my hair out of the way. I give a satisfied sigh as his other arm snakes around my body letting his hand rest just above my round bottom, my hands gripping at his back and hair. Finally he slides his tongue across the abused flesh and pulls away with a grin on his face. I blink before realizing what he had just done,* Did he just…?* my hand flew up to the spot on my neck he had been focused on and I felt small marks. *Zut! He really did!* I give him a pathetic glare and he laughs at me. "Starting now I suppose?" He grins and gives my ass a light smack before leading me out of the cave. "I want everyone to know you are mine." *What have I gotten myself into?* a giggle escapes me as I lean into him feeling the soreness in my body. *This is going to be a long day…*

Sorry for the confusion and delay in update, but I just started posting on so I haven't quite gotten used to it yet. To make up for it! This chapter is about 10 pages long on Word, with only 9pt font ;) Hope you liked it! Rate, Review, Comment!


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 2~

Sorry it took so long, got busy with being an adult now _ ANYWAYS! here you go my lovelies!

**START**

I met up with Sasuke outside of the cave and swayed a bit because my legs still feel like jelly. Sasuke glances at me and grins. *Proud of himself, I see.* I smile as he reaches out to take me in his arms and lean into him. "I wish we could stay like this forever...", He sighs sadly. I instinctively reach up and hold the scarf he put on me. "So do I...I hope Hanzo doesn't get too upset with us. Especially after what happened at the shrine." I shake my head. *He could now say he was right all along and no one could say otherwise...* I look across the landscape as I contemplate the situation. Sasuke sighs and holds me tighter. "We can keep it to ourselves until the war is over." _Gasp_. I look at him in shock. *He would do that for me...?* I look at the sad look on his face. *of course he would, even if it made him unhappy...he really cares so much...* I smile and wrap my arms around him. "Oh! Je t'aime mon ami, but...I could never ask that of you. I don't think I could last without you holding me..." I trail off and he grins. "I'm glad you said that! but..." His face falls," I won't let anyone think any less of you..." I take his large strong hand in my own small soft ones and kiss his scarred knuckles and calloused palm. "Only I can truly let anyone think less of me...I won't let him keep us apart, even at a time like this." I look him in the eyes and smile "Besides, no one ever said he needed to know EVERYTHING about the journey to Iga, Oui? We could simply say that we have decided to get married when all of this is done and he can't dictate that can he?" Sasuke's face brightened up and he leaned down, capturing my lips passionately and pulling me closer. My feet then left the ground as he spun me in the air.

We came apart for air, but he still held me against his strong body and my feet still couldn't touch the ground. "I love how smart you are!" I giggle and run my fingers through his hair. "I just don't want to be away from you mon ami...I love you with all my heart, I'm sure it would break if we couldn't be together." He smiled and nuzzled his face into my hair. "I feel the same. I will do whatever I can to make you the happiest woman alive!" I smile and just as he leans in for another kiss _growl_ *Oh my...!* I giggle as his stomach makes itself well known and understood. "We should get you something to eat before it decides to make more verbal complaints, hm?" I kiss him chastely on the lips as he sets me down. "Yeah, I guess so." He sighed and then brightened up," How about I get some fish?" I nodded and followed him to the river.

He immediately started stripping down as we found a good spot along the river. I couldn't help but stare, *Oh Mon Dieu, how did I get so lucky?! Il est tres mignon, intelligante, juste, et il est beaucoup forte!* I stood dazed for a moment before he looks over and smiles. "Enjoying the view?" I blush and grin, "If I was?" He blushed and gripped me around the waste. "I wouldn't mind one bit, though...I might have to have a little more contact with you if you look at me that way all time." I felt his member through my clothes and blush," Ah!" I start as he lifts me up and wrap my legs around his waste as he assaults my neck. I feel his teeth nip at the soft vulnerable skin before he bites it and soothes the pain with his smooth hot tongue. His hands grip my ass as my hips instinctively grind into his and they slide up to my lower back. "Ah..w-we should probably-" I was cut off by his lips claiming mine in a deeply passionate kiss.

We break apart and he rests his forehead on mine. "I know" He unhooks my legs and lowers my feet to the ground, still holding me tight to his hot and rock hard body. "I don't want to let you go...but we should get something to eat before we have to leave for Iga." *Merci mon Dieu! Any more and I don't think I would be able to stop...* I feel the heat of our bodies as I rest my cheek on his damp chest and give it feathered kisses. "I understand, I can get firewood to cook the fish while you catch them?" His large hands move to my face and run through my hair, holding it out of my face. "Promise me you won't go too far?" A smile made its way to my face and I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Mon ami, Je promets...I will not go trop loin as long as I don't have to." He gave me a look and I returned it with a cheeky grin. "I will be careful mon ami, but I am not a child. I assure you Sasuke, I can take care of myself." He chuckles and runs his fingers along the beads and feathers in my hair. "When I am around you won't have to. I want to take care of you..." Amused I look him in the eyes, "What happens when I have to take care of you? Don't you want me to be capable of that?" He laughs and spins me around," Why are you so stubborn?" I laugh with him and hold onto him.

"I suppose it's in my blood. Papa has always been stubborn and strong, I guess with his influence I ended up the same." I smiled and let go of him. "I promise I will be careful mon ami. Please have a little faith in my ability to at least gather a few pieces of wood to cook with." Sasuke chuckles and rests his hand on my head. "Its not you I have no faith in, I just don't trust any lonely travelers to not think they can try anything with you. You are my beautiful woman now and when this war is over...we can marry. I will make you the happiest woman in the world, Silvera. I will make you want for nothing or anyone else but me." A blush creeps up my neck as I think about being married to this wonderful man. *Oh...! I have a feeling I won't have to worry about gaining weight...until I am with child at least ^/^ He sure does have a lot of energy! And that strength! Oh la la! I hope I can handle it!* I look at the love and determination in his eyes as he gazes back at me. *I would hate to be a disappointment to him...he is so much, so amazing! I just hope that I can be enough for him...* I give him a half smile and kiss his cheek before turning toward the forest edge. "I won't be long mon ami!*

The time I spent away from Sasuke was quiet and relaxing...but it was of course lacking. *He has become such a large part of my life in such a short time!* I lean down and grab another thick stick from the forest floor. *It just doesn't seem real...* I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rustle the foliage around me. *Oh...les arbes c'est tres beau...J'aimerais pouvoir vivre dans un endroit comme ici.* I giggle and turn to head back to the river. *I believe that they call something like that a 'dream come true'...* Ducking under tree branches and avoiding bushes with thorns I begin humming to myself a lullaby my father would sing to me. *I wonder...am I ready to be wed to a man? What would Papa say?* I stop dead and gape at my own ignorance. "Zut alors! Papa! How could I be so reckless? Papa...would you be upset with me?* I feel tears sting my eyes, threatening release. My knees are now weak and my throat is bone dry. *Papa...would you be ashamed of what I have done? What I plan to do?* I blink away the salty hot tears and shake my head to clear my head. "I will just have to fix this before it gets any worse...but how? I can only think of one way...but will it work? Would he actually go through with it?" I smile to myself. *He loves me dearly...I'm sure he would.* I clear my thoughts and head back to the river to start the fire.

As I step out of the trees I see Sasuke by the bank but...*Is that-?* "Monsieur Musashi?" They both turn there heads toward me as I get closer. "Ah! Miss...I don't think I ever got your name..." I blushed embarrassed at my own poor manners. *Zut! How could I be so rude?* I let the branches and sticks fall into a pile and bow slightly," J'ai beaucoup desole! Sil vous plait, forgive my bad manners. You can call me Gray." I glance at Sasuke. *tense...* I gave him a small smile and started making a fire. "What brings you to this part of the river Musashi?" I gave him a wry smirk before continuing," You aren't following us are you?" He tensed and gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe..." I stopped focusing on the fire and looked over at him while blinking incredulously *...really? How strange...* I laugh awkwardly," That's a little strange, you know?" I glanced at Sasuke's unconvinced form. I look directly at him and grin. "Ah! Mon ami, would you bring those over hear sil vous plait?"

Thank you for reading and, again, I apologize sincerely for taking so long .


	4. The Final Trek

***Chapter 3***

Going to try and update sooner then before. College life though :/ I am going to do my best.

[START]

I kept my smile as Sasuke looked at me in surprise. "Oh!" He snapped out of his shock and brought the fish over to where I had the fire started. "Monsieur Musashi...will you be joining us?" I glance at him over my shoulder as I start putting the fish on sticks, leaving one to the side. *I wonder if Sasuke will like what I am going to make...* Sasuke started to protest, "Wha-" I promptly bumped him lightly with my hip and knocked him off balance. "Oh! Don't think I have forgotten about you mon ami. I am sure you will love what I am making to thank you for escorting me all this way!" His eyes brightened up, all thought of Musashi lost as he leaned towards me excitedly. "REALLY!?" He jumped up and punched his fist in the air," Yes! I'm so lucky! If it's anything like those cookies you made than its sure to be amazing!" The grin and blush on his face made me grin as well.

I notice Musashi chuckling as I stand up and look around for a decent rock to cook with. *hmmm...* I glance into the edge of the river and spot the perfect one. "Ahah! C'est tres bien, the shape is perfect!" I walk over to the river and the men watch me and each other. I repress a chuckle as I catch them glaring at each other behind my back. *They are so possessive! It's much more attractive with these foreign men.* I feel a blush creep up my body as I watch my reflection grin back at me. *and Sasuke STILL hasn't put his clothes back on yet...* I peer at his reflection in the clear clean water and repress the significant need to swoon,* not that I could ever complain about that ^_^ He's so lean and..._swoon_* I blink and shake my head slightly to bring myself out of the memories from last night and earlier this morning. *This man is incredible, to have me so head over heals in only one day! Not to mention...* A deeper brighter blush came to my face as suddenly explicit images came flooding into my head.

A smile suddenly started to form and my body relaxed as a picture of his handsome and caring face came to thought. *Picture Perfect...* Reaching in to the slightly chilled water I pulled out the rock I wanted.

**UNFINISHED**


End file.
